Sister Cards
by GWingAngel
Summary: *chapter 4 is up!* Why are they chasing eachother? Why is there a new deck of cards? What is this new challenge? READ and FIND OUT!!!!
1. It started with a dream...

Disclaimer: I don't own C.C.S, Clamp does. I'm not making any money off of this so don't sue. I just have no life.  
  
*~* scene change *~*  
  
//thoughts//  
  
~* dream ~*  
  
(GWing's notes)  
  
(For any of you that notice I don't care that my name is GWing I'm still gonna type Card Captor Sakura stuff. :p)  
  
(Note: all dreams will be in Sakura's POV or I might put a note if it's otherwise. K?)  
  
Rating: PG.  
  
(This is my first CCS fic so any type of criticism will be tolerated. And this is sort of like the prologue. Please! Please! Comment in any way!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It all started with a dream…  
  
  
  
Sakura happily munched onto her food. She sat peacefully in the crowded lunch room listening as her friends talked about different stories to a rumor.  
  
"First clean up!," the teacher in the front of the yard announced. Sakura looked sadly down at her empty lunch box.  
  
"Be right back," she announced as she got up to throw away her garbage.  
  
//I can't believe I'm in fifth grade. I still feel like I'm a fourth grader.// She mentally shrugged and kept walking. Suddenly she bumped into someone.  
  
"Gomen, I didn't see you," Sakura said bowing to the person. Sakura looked up to find a girl with long dark hair and piercing violet eyes looking at her.  
  
"It's all right," she answered walking passed Sakura. Sakura turned around and watched the girl walk back to a tree. Sakura cocked her head to the side, then suddenly there was a feeling of remembrance in her.  
  
//She has a familiar aura.// She thought as she walked towards the garbage.  
  
*~*  
  
The bell rang for the last period of the day to start. Eriol, Sakura, and Li all sat in the back of the room in their History class.  
  
"Okay class settle down. Now where were we yesterday?," Mr. Digio asked. Before he could remember a knock came to the door. Mr. Digio looked up from his notes and went to answer the door. The class was filled with a low mumble as they guessed the matter at the door.  
  
"It's a girl," someone by the window informed. Some of the class started to get up trying to find the person. Suddenly Mr. Digio backed away from the door and smiled up at the class.  
  
"Okay everyone, it looks like we have a new student. Her name is Colette Ohkawa. Would you like to say anything Colette?" Mr. Digio turned to the girl. She looked up at the class nervously.  
  
Colette wore the usual uniform that consisted of a white blouse, a plaid skirt, and a plaid vest to match. Her hair was dark and had blue ribbons intertwined in her hair. She wore a silver chain that went under blouse and several colorful bracelets on her wrists.  
  
"I'm Colette and I'm from America. My mother is American while my dad is Japanese. I'm here because my parents died and my only living relatives are in Japan." She bowed and looked up at the teacher. He was shocked, but nodded.  
  
"Gomen. You can take a seat up here," he said motioning towards a seat by the door. She nodded and silently made her way to the desk.  
  
Sakura poked Eriol's arm. Eriol looked over and smiled. "I bumped into her at lunch today. She gave me this weird feeling when she left." Eriol shrugged.  
  
"Maybe you felt her sadness or something."  
  
"It felt more familiar."  
  
"Is there something you'd like to discuss with the class?" Sakura and Eriol both sat straight up in their seats and shook their heads.  
  
"That's good. So yesterday we left off with…"  
  
*~*  
  
Eriol waved good-bye to his friends as he parted from them. He started walking down his block, admiring the scenery and how peaceful everything was getting, when suddenly a black limo pulled up beside him. He turned towards it and watched as the window rolled down. He bowed in greeting.  
  
"Hello Eriol. We need to talk." Eriol looked up and nodded. He entered the black stretch.  
  
"What's the matter Ruby?" Ruby Moon looked up with solemn eyes.  
  
"There's something you don't know," she sighed. Eriol looked at her trying to predict what she was going to say, but failed.  
  
"I feel a new presence at my school. I think it's another guardian," she whispered. Eriol frowned and pushed up his glasses.  
  
"What does this mean?"  
  
"It means that the cards are going to be needed again," Spinner answered. Eriol looked over towards the dark cat and smiled. Spinner nodded his greeting, then Eriol went back to a frown.  
  
"Sakura is going to be needed. Do you know who it is?"  
  
Ruby shook her head. "There are to many transfer students who have some sort of magic residue. Besides, I've never met any other guardians."  
  
Eriol nodded.  
  
*~*  
  
Li waved good-bye to Sakura and Tomoyo as left towards his house. The apartments laid before him, greeting him in their usual sort of way. They told him to get all business down with before having fun. He sighed, feeling as if his mother was watching him. He remembered how he had argued with his mother to stay in Tokyo for another year. She finally gave in, but with strict rules.  
  
Li sighed and looked up at the almost bare trees. Then something caught his eyes. In the white cheery blossom tree something silver was perched up in the tree. It seemed to be watching Li. Li stared at it.  
  
It was silver, with a bush tail, and resembled a small toy wolf. It winked at Li then flew away on transparent dragon wings. Li yelled at it the started running after it. He jumped over walls and climbed over fences until he ended up at Penguin park where many people were happily enjoying the outdoors.  
  
He frowned. He couldn't feel the thing's energy anymore. With a growl he left the park and headed back to his apartment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I didn't know if my eyes were opened or closed. It was so dark I couldn't see anything. Was it the Dark card again? No that can't be, I changed it to a Star card.  
  
"Sakura."  
  
It was Clow Reed.  
  
"Sakura, you've become a fine magician. The guardians chose you well."  
  
"Th.. thank you Clow. But why is it so dark?"  
  
"The future isn't what it always seems. These dreams only give you pieces of it. Beware of wings Sakura."  
  
Something inside me clicked and I knew he was gone. I took out my key and my Star wand grew in my hands. There was a faint glow and I could see my hands. From my side pocket I used my powers to seek the light card and called upon it.  
  
Suddenly the void brightened and I was floating in the stars. I smiled and twirled around in the zero gravity. Somebody grabbed my shoulders. I looked up and saw Clow Reed above me. He seemed serious and wasn't looking at me. I looked to my sides and saw Li and Eriol. They both were wearing their magic outfits. There was trouble and I was starting to sense. I gulped and clutched my wand as I looked forward to see what they were looking at  
  
In front of me there was a tall slender woman with platinum hair. She had the same eyes as Clow Reed, but just by looking at her you could tell they were opposites. He was day and she was night, despite her glowing aura.  
  
"It's nice to see you brother. I see your cards have a new keeper."  
  
"They are now Star cards, Kae."  
  
"This little girl collected them? She must have great power."  
  
Clow nodded. I felt her aura some where else.  
  
"How are your cards?," Clow asked. Kae raised her hands and there were orange cards surrounding her. They looked exactly like the Clow Cards, but they seemed different.  
  
"They're mine," another voice stated. The stars rippled and someone emerged into the darkness. She recited opening words and a moon wand appeared in her hands. A light came from the wand that made her hands and outfit somewhat visible. The cards stopped they're revolution around Kae and changed to a violet color. Then the cards started revolving around the new girl.  
  
"What do you want?," Clow asked.  
  
"Our battle isn't finished," Kae answered smiling.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Aaaaaahhhhhh!," Sakura screamed, sitting straight up. She glared at Kero who was still hanging onto her finger. "What!"  
  
Kero let go and looked sternly at her.  
  
"I sensed something, Sakura," Kero answered.  
  
"So?"  
  
Suddenly the door opened and hit the wall with a bang.  
  
"What!?," Toya asked skidding into the room only in boxers.  
  
"What?," Sakura asked.  
  
He looked down at her.  
  
"What do you mean what? I heard you scream and now you're playing dumb?"  
  
"I stubbed my toe Toya. I didn't mean to wake you up," she lied smiling at him. Toya gave the room a quick glance then glared at Sakura. He closed the door and Sakura collapsed back into her bed.  
  
"I felt this strange power," Kero repeated.  
  
"Does Clow have a sister?" Kero looked down at Sakura and nodded. "I had a dream," Sakura started.  
  
  
  
(What'd you think? Please criticize it! Please! And I'll e-mail you my eternal thanx! *grins* Ok that was pathetic. *runs away*) 


	2. Joint dreams?

Disclaimer: I don't own CardCaptor Sakura and I have been corrupted by the Americanized names and so on. I'm not getting any money because the story and its characters are Clamp's. Well, except for my original characters.  
  
*~* scene change *~*  
  
//thoughts//  
  
~* dream ~*  
  
(GWing's notes)  
  
(Note: all dreams will be in Sakura's POV. K?)  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Joint dreams?  
  
  
  
"We have to build up your powers Sakura," Kerberos started, "So you can call on the cards without retrieving them."  
  
"How do I do that?"  
  
"Well, take out your cards and place them onto the desk." Sakura nodded and took the cards from a pouch. She fanned them on the table and looked over to the lion like animal. "Now shuffle them and put them into a pile in front of you. Now, place your hand over the cards and think of the uh, think of the fly card." Sakura nodded and closed her eyes. She placed her hand over the pile and the cards started to glow.  
  
Suddenly the cards scattered around the room. Sakura stood up and knocked over her chair. Kerberos growled and commanded the cards back to their pile. They followed and went back into their pouch.  
  
"What was that Kero?"  
  
"I don't know Sakura. I have never seen the cards do that."  
  
"Is this some kind of test?"  
  
"No. it's done with."  
  
"But, what about my dream?"  
  
"Then somebody's tampering with magic," Kerberos growled.  
  
"Who?," Sakura whispered.  
  
*~*  
  
*ding dong*  
  
"Hello Ms. Kinomoto. Ms. Daidouji is waiting for you in the tea room." Sakura bowed at the butler and smiled.  
  
"Thank you very much," Sakura added as she made her way to through the mansion. Sakura stopped at a door with trees and flowers engraved into the wood. She knocked onto the door then entered.  
  
"Tomoyo?," Sakura called. Tomoyo skipped into the room from a separate door and hugged Sakura.  
  
"Hi Sakura! Thanks for coming!"  
  
"Anytime Tomoyo." They both smiled then made their way to the table.  
  
A servant came in and served their tea.  
  
"I still can't believe you live like this Tomoyo," Sakura mused.  
  
"I've gotten used to it," Tomoyo shrugged, taking a sip of her tea.  
  
"So, how's your clothing line coming along?," Sakura asked. Tomoyo set down her tea cup and smiled wickedly at Sakura. She grabbed Sakura's hand and dragged her to another room.  
  
"It's coming out great!," Tomoyo answered then stopped. Sakura awed at the room. Well, it was actually a closet filled all sorts of outfits.  
  
"These look great Tomoyo!," Sakura said looking though the closet.  
  
"Oh, I would wear this for the dance next week. Oh and this is great for a cheerleading outfit. And this is a great suit for a guy. Wow Tomoyo your creativity never ceases to amaze me."  
  
Tomoyo smiled. "Well, there's actually another reason I brought you to this room. Tomoyo walked towards some clothes and parted them. She bent down and unlocked another door. She smiled at Sakura and motioned her to follow. Sakura nodded and entered another closet. This closet was smaller and only had the one door from which they entered. In this room there were a variety of costumes.  
  
Sakura knelt down by a small section and tears started in her eyes. "This is the costume I wore for the Jump card. I can't believe you kept this,"  
  
"Of course. These are after all my creations. Now for the exciting part." Sakura stood up and looked over to where Tomoyo was standing. Sakura's eyes brightened as she looked at a new variety of costumes.  
  
"Wow!," Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"Kero called me up and told me you might be needing some new costumes so I got back to work and came up with these. They should fit you," Tomoyo explained taking a costume and holding it up to Sakura.  
  
"Kero said that? Does he know something I don't?"  
  
Tomoyo shrugged. "He just said it as a suggestion. I don't' think you need to worry. Besides I got bored making everyday wear."  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
*~*  
  
Sakura sighed as she entered her room. The house was empty and she had to carry five different costumes that Tomoyo had made for her. In front of her were Yueh and Kerberos.  
  
"Hey guys, what's the matter?," she yawned placing the clothes into her closet.  
  
"Costumes?," Yueh asked, looking over at Kerberos. (Um, when ever I say Kerberos it's his true form and Kero is his stuffed animal form. Ok, I'll leave then.)  
  
Sakura nodded. "Yeah, Kero called Tomoyo and told her to make some for me because I might need them. But he won't even tell me anything."  
  
"Something is coming Sakura, but we don't know when," Kerberos started, "We need to get ready."  
  
"Does it have to do with my dream?"  
  
Yueh nodded. "Clow has a sister, but we never met her. We only saw a picture of her. But that picture was when they were very young. Be on your guard and tell us anything you sense."  
  
Sakura nodded. "Are my cards okay?"  
  
"They should be. I think they were just scared before."  
  
"Oh, well maybe I can use them to find out who I'm going to be going up against." She walked over to her desk and took out the cards. She placed them on the desk and split them into three piles with her left hand then put them back together. She placed her hand over the cards.  
  
"Star cards I ask for your assistance. As your master please tell me what I'm going against. Star Cards!" The deck jumped and three cards flew in front of her, the rest of the cards slipped back into their pouch.  
  
She blinked and looked at the cards in front of her.  
  
Dark, Power, and Hope.  
  
Sakura took the cards into her hands and looked at them.  
  
"Dark, Power and Hope," she mumbled then looked over at the guardians. "What does it mean?"  
  
"A dark power is coming, a very strong dark power coming to test you or challenge you," Yueh answered.  
  
"But the Hope card shows that something…" Before Kerberos could finish another card flew into Sakura's hands.  
  
"Firey?" The guardians gasped.  
  
"The Hope card shows something good will come of this, but the Firey adds that it will peace will be achieved in exchange for something else."  
  
"Awe man, why does this have to happen to me?" She smiled at the four cards in her hands. "Arigato," she said and let the cards go back into their pouch.  
  
"I better go now before Yuki's grandparents get worried," Yueh said unfolding his wings. Sakura smiled and stood up.  
  
"Thank you Yueh." Yueh nodded and flew out of her window.  
  
Kerberos' wings surrounded him and he turned back into his borrowed form.  
  
"What am I going to do Kero?"  
  
"Just hang tight. You have all the support you need. Besides, everybody gets scared when they know that Kerberos, the Guardian of the Seal, is around."  
  
"Whatever Kero," Sakura said changing out of her clothes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I was in the stars again. I looked around, but I was alone. Suddenly the stars beside me rippled and Li and Eriol emerged. They looked at each other in disbelief.  
  
"What are we doing here?," Eriol asked.  
  
I shrugged.  
  
"I don't like it here," Li growled and looked straight ahead.  
  
"I brought you all here," a voice answered. The stars in front of us rippled and the same person from my other dream came out. She was once again hidden except for her hands and outfit.  
  
"Why?," Li asked. "There's nothing here for you."  
  
"Yes there is. I want to challenge those with magic here and I want those cards. My cards and the Star cards will be a great force."  
  
"You want to control the world?"  
  
"I want to be the greatest magician and by doing that I need both of the decks. All right Sakura?"  
  
Suddenly the dream twisted horribly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
The girl woke up with a start and stared at Kero who had a phone in his hands. "It's Li and Eriol." Sakura nodded and took the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Sakura!," Li started, "I just had this weird dream. You and Eriol were in it and this girl said that she was here for a challenge."  
  
"Was that yours too Eriol?," she asked.  
  
"Yes, but there's something else too."  
  
"I think we should talk somewhere else," Sakura suggested. Sakura twisted around and checked her clock. It blinked 3:00am in bold red numbers. She rubbed her eyes, realizing the time all of a sudden. "Wait, we should talk tomorrow after school at the park."  
  
"No, there's to much magic and to many energies," Li replied.  
  
"I agree. Let's meet at my house with the guardians and our magic. I don't have a good feeling about all this."  
  
"All right," Sakura and Li said at the same time and a line clicked. "Li?." Sakura asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Oh, well, uh. Good night," Sakura mumbled.  
  
"Good night." *click*  
  
Sakura smiled and turned off the phone.  
  
"You're getting red," Kero pointed out. Sakura glared at him, then yawned.  
  
"I'm too tired Kero. Good night." Kero nodded.  
  
"Good night." He flew over and kissed her forehead before returning to his drawer.  
  
  
  
(What you think? Is it okay? Please respond and I promise another chapter. The peoples inside my head are slowly conjuring up something. *grins* Hee hee. *runs towards the computer with the little people popping out*) 


	3. Stop Thief!

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. So don't sue.  
  
  
  
*~* scene change *~*  
  
//thoughts//  
  
~* dream ~*  
  
(GWing's notes)  
  
(Note: all dreams will be in Sakura's POV. K?)  
  
  
  
(I'm gonna try to use the Japanese names, so be patient. Thanx!)  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Stop Thief!  
  
  
  
  
  
Touya sat across from Yukito in the high school's lunch room. Normally he would have been making fun of how Yuki eats, but instead he was giving off a grim expression and looking past Yuki. Yuki looked up from his food to find his koi's expression. He shoved another spoonful of food in his mouth before turning to see what Touya was looking at.  
  
It was another guy. This boy had dark moss colored hair that was short and boxy. He seemed to be off in his own little world. He sat by himself in the corner of the crowded cafeteria and just seemed to be thinking. From the way it looked Yuki guessed that the lone boy was probably a little taller than himself, but shorter than Touya.  
  
Yuki turned around and took another bite of his food, before looking at Touya.  
  
"Touya?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What are you staring at?"  
  
Touya blinked and looked down at Yuki. His expression softened. "Even without my powers I still have this weird feeling from that guy." Yuki turned around and saw that the boy in question was looking out the window with his head at the palm of his hand. "I don't like it," Touya mumbled. Yuki turned back to Touya and smiled.  
  
"C'mon Touya. You don't even know him. Maybe you're just feeling some sort of loneliness from him." Touya looked down at Yuki.  
  
"Maybe," Touya shrugged.  
  
*~*  
  
Sakura rubbed her eyes as she sat beneath the cherry blossom tree. She opened her purse and the toy-like guardian emerged from the container.  
  
"Geez, I sure hate that thing," Kero grumbled. Sakura shrugged and looked up as Eriol sat beside her. He too seemed deep in thought like Sakura and Li had been all day. Li walked up to the two kicking a rock. He settled down in front of Eriol and Sakura.  
  
"So?," he asked looking up at the two. Sakura sighed.  
  
"We all had the same dream?," she asked.  
  
They both nodded.  
  
"Who is she?," Eriol asked. Silence was his answer.  
  
"This is depressing," Kero said. They all nodded.  
  
"Oh," Sakura explained, "wasn't there something else you guys saw?" She smiled at them.  
  
"Oh, that's right," Eriol started, "Well, Ruby told me that she felt a weird presence at the high school. She felt a guardian's presence."  
  
"Another one? How many are there?," Sakura asked.  
  
"Well, if you remember, Yueh and Kerberos are the originals created by Clow himself. Then I created Ruby and Spinner to help me out. So if there's another deck then that means that there must be guardians for them too," Eriol explained.  
  
"She doesn't know who it is?," Li asked.  
  
Eriol shook his head. "She said that there were to many transfer students with magic residue to pick one out." Li nodded.  
  
"When I was walking home yesterday I felt a weird presence, too. If the guardian you sensed is human form then the one I sensed is the animal form. It looked like a dog of some sort. It was silver with transparent like wings."  
  
"Why can't I just have a normal life?," Sakura cried.  
  
//But if you had a normal life then we wouldn't have met// Li thought slightly blushing. Eriol smiled as he glanced at the blush.  
  
//Cute// he thought. Kero was talking intently to Sakura about what they should do to build up her powers.  
  
*~*  
  
Sakura was panting, but she still kept herself composed she glared at the fire balls as the ventured towards her.  
  
"SHIELD"," she yelled throwing up the card. It twirled around then stopped and formed a clear bubble around her. She watched as the fire broke apart on contact. She sighed and looked over at Kerberos who nodded and floated back to the ground.  
  
Sakura collapsed onto the ground and let the Star wand shrink back to a necklace. She took the glass of water that was offered to her by Kerberos and drank greedily.  
  
"That was really hard," she stated.  
  
"We don't know how strong the person's magic is," Kerberos answered. Sakura nodded.  
  
//I've got to be ready// she told herself.  
  
"You're reaction time is slow Sakura," Kerberos stated. "You must get to the cards faster."  
  
"Yeah, but the last time I tried it they all got scared."  
  
"What if you couldn't get to the cards though?," Kerberos queried. Sakura sighed, but nodded.  
  
"Let's go to my room then. I don't want them to scatter in this open space." Kerberos nodded and transformed back to his false form before following Sakura to her room.  
  
Unknown to them a flash of silver landed itself upon a tree.  
  
*~*  
  
Li sheathed his sword and placed it onto his wall. He stood silently just looking at the intricate detail of the covering. It gave him some sort of peace just looking at it. Li smirked, knowing how stupid somebody would have thought it was. He turned away ready to take a shower, when the phone rang. He stood in place for a second waiting to see if the phone would ring again. It did and he walked calmly to the phone.  
  
"Hello? Syaoran residence. Oh, hello mother. Nothing's the matter. Yes, I'm sorry I'm lying. There's a new deck of cards. Yeah. Uh huh. So you don't know anything either? Okay. We can handle it. How are my sisters? Good. I've got to go mother. Sayonara." Li hung up the phone and sighed.  
  
//Mother doesn't even know about the deck. It's bad if she can feel the magic at Hong Kong.//  
  
*~*  
  
Sakura carefully picked up her Star cards.  
  
"It happened again," she muttered. She sat at her desk and looked at the deck in her hands.  
  
"I don't like this. I feel like I'm missing something." She quickly flipped through her cards and stopped at the end.  
  
"What?," Kerberos asked.  
  
"My Hope card!," she exclaimed. She stood up and started looking around, "Help me find it!" Sakura quickly flew to the ground and looked under her bed. She got up and called on her Star wand,  
  
"WINDY!," she called. She threw the card up into the air and a white maiden appeared from the car. "Please help me find the Hope card!" Windy nodded and started flowing through every possible cranny. She finally appeared to Sakura with a smile and started handing the Star card to her. But a quick flash of silver light intercepted the card.  
  
Windy shrank back into her card and landed onto the floor. On Sakura's bed was a small wolf like animal with a card in its mouth. Taking the opportunity it quickly scooped the Windy card and flashed out of the window. Sakura blinked and looked over to Kerberos.  
  
"Sakura!," the lion like guardian screamed. Sakura nodded and grabbed her cards.  
  
"FLY!," she yelled, and a pair of pearly white wings appeared on her back. Within seconds she was out the window following the Sun Guardian.  
  
(What's going to happen next? Who is this creature? And {if you haven't guessed it by now} who is this mysterious new magician and guardians? Next chapter please!) 


	4. Chase and Shatter

Disclaimer: I don't own them! Okay? Are you happy? You're making me cry!  
  
*~* scene change *~*  
  
//thoughts//  
  
~* dream ~*  
  
(GWing's notes)  
  
(Note: all dreams will be in Sakura's POV. K?)  
  
Warnings: none  
  
Rating: PG  
  
  
  
Sister Cards  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Chase and Shatter  
  
(What happened in the last chapter):  
  
…But a quick flash of silver light intercepted the card.  
  
Windy shrank back into her card and landed onto the floor. On Sakura's bed was a small wolf like animal with a card in its mouth. Taking the opportunity it quickly scooped the Windy card and flashed out of the window. Sakura blinked and looked over to Kerberos.  
  
"Sakura!," the lion like guardian screamed. Sakura nodded and grabbed her cards.  
  
"FLY!," she yelled, and a pair of pearly white wings appeared on her back. Within seconds she was out the window following the Sun Guardian.  
  
(To the present):  
  
Touya and Yuki walked down the hall talking about their plans for the weekend, when they heard yelling from around the corner.  
  
"You're so quiet and do you ever wash your hair?," some bully asked picking at the new boys hair. But he stood motionless, his eyes were downcast and he seemed oblivious to everything. "Can't you hear me? What's your problem? You're nothing like the other newbies, except you're cuter," the bully smiled. Then he quickly frowned and grabbed the boy's collar. He pulled the boy up. "Answer me!," he spat.  
  
The new boy looked up with a defiant glare in his dark blue eyes. The bully let go and back slightly away into his friends.  
  
"What's the matter Keichi?" Keichi shrugged his shoulders and rolled his neck.  
  
"Nothin'," he answered, "Just thought I'd give him a chance," he smirked. The boys n back of him agreed and watched. "So what ya gonna do kid?," Keichi asked pounding his fist against his palm. He slowly walked back towards the newbie.  
  
The dark haired boy looked into Keichi's eyes and stopped him cold.  
  
"Hey what's Blair doin'?," one of the guys mumbled. The dark haired boy named Blair looked up as his eyes flashed with ice blue. He growled and black wings wrapped around him.  
  
In a blink of an eye the short haired boy now had wild shoulder length hair and was dressed in black leather pants, a black muscle tee, and had a leather jacket wrapped around him. The group backed into the lockers quivering in fear and confusion.  
  
Touya and Yukito rounded the corner and became awe-stuck at the scene. The notorious bullies being shaken by a leather clad fallen angel. The dark haired angel turned his glare over to the couple and put his fist on a hip. He winked at Yukito and ran through the window.  
  
Touya blinked a couple of times to get his composure together. On the other hand, Yuki ran after the dark angel. 'Blair' had broken through the nearest window and was soaring through the air. Yuki followed suit, but as he jumped out of the window he changed into the Moon guardian, Yueh, and began his own pursuit.  
  
*~*  
  
Sakura panted slightly as she reached the ground. She ran out of the bushes into the park. With her key back under her shirt she tried searching the crowded park for the silver visitor.  
  
"Hi Sakura!," Naoko chimed. Sakura snapped her head up and smiled.  
  
"Oh hi Naoko!"  
  
"What are you looking for?"  
  
"I, uh lost a silver toy. It kind of looks like a wolf. I'm supposed to give it to Yuki for his birthday."  
  
"Isn't his birthday in December?'"  
  
"Yeah, but I saw it and had to get it for him, but I kind of lost it."  
  
"I'll help you find it Sakura. Where did you lose it?"  
  
"It's somewhere around here I think. Don't worry, I can find."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, don't worry."  
  
"uh okay then. See you later Sakura."  
  
"Bye Naoko!" Sakura sighed as Naoko walked away.  
  
"You see him?," Kerberos asked. Sakura yelled as Kerberos popped in front of her.  
  
"Don't do that! And no I didn't find him." Sakura sighed. "That thing has my last and first cards."  
  
"Don't worry, you'll get them back, but it's too crowded to keep looking." Sakura nodded.  
  
*~*  
  
In the sky Yueh and 'Blair' were in mid-air combat. They had stopped throwing Ice shears and Fire balls at each other. Their energy was starting to run low.  
  
"Who are you?," Yueh asked.  
  
"Clow never liked us," 'Blair' stated.  
  
"What's your name?," Yueh asked.  
  
"I don't' have to answer to you Yueh. You're not the judge of me."  
  
"Who are you!," Yueh yelled. 'Blair' looked up at the sun and breathed in its energy. He started to glow a fiery red.  
  
"Unlike you moon guardian I can go on forever in this light." Yueh was breathing hard as 'Blair' seemed to relax. Yueh growled in frustration. 'Blair flashed a pearly white smile as his body was engulfed in fire. He stuck out his palm towards the other guardian.  
  
"She was smart," Yueh mumbled. "Creating an opposite guardian from the Clow cards." The dark angel nodded and let the fireball release from his hand.  
  
*~*  
  
Sakura gasped and dropped the cup in her hand. It shattered as it met the floor. Touya looked at her then he felt something to.  
  
"Yueh," Sakura whispered.  
  
"Yukito," Touya said. They both looked at each other.  
  
"They're both in trouble," Touya stated. Kero flew down the stairs and stopped in the kitchen.  
  
"You feel it?," he asked Sakura.  
  
"Yeah, but do you know where?"  
  
"I can probably sense their energy."  
  
"Let's go then," Sakura said.  
  
"Wait, you can't use your cards to get there. I'll drive you on my motorcycle." Touya explained.  
  
"Alright."  
  
  
  
GWA: It's short! OMG! I'm soooooo sorry. I'm really evil, I know. Well, at least you'll probably keep reading the story. The next chapter interesting things will happen. R&R is very much appreciated! 


End file.
